


Merry Christmas, WinterIron

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: A collection of unconnected WinterIron holiday drabbles.





	Merry Christmas, WinterIron

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm still not dead! Just got violently sick again... meh, oh well. I is living, so I is writing. Huzzah!  
> So it was pointed out to me that I should write some Christmas ass shit. Even though I don't celebrate Christmas...  
> Well, fuck it! This shall be a race to see how many ficlets I can get up until January 1st. If you comment before the 28th, I can do prompts. Just keep em short and sweet, and Christmas trope-y.

Bucky didn't understand the big deal of Christmas. Sure, he knew it was a big holiday and all, but he didn't remember it being _ **this**_ big in the 40s.

The day is struck December 1st, suddenly there were lights strung up, festive music blaring, a decorated tree, and tinsel everywhere.  _ **Everywhere**_.

There were a few main perpetrators of the Christmas extravagance, Clint and Wanda were the main culprits. Everyone was forced to wear something festive, or what Wanda did as revenge was  _ **much**_  worse. Bucky had gotten a pair of reindeer antlers stuck on his head, and his arm was wrapped in colourful lights. He just grew to accept it, in the end. It sure as hell was better than the alternative.

But the worst tradition was the  _ **mistletoe**_. There was mistletoe up around the tower, and it was constantly moving and being put in strange places to take people by surprise. The premise was if two people somehow ended up underneath the mistletoe, they had to kiss. Didn't matter who it was or what the circumstances were, the kiss was required and it, of course, had to be on the lips. So far, Steve and Natasha had gotten had, Wanda and Vision (though Bucky stood by the theory that is was on purpose), Sam and Clint, and T'Challa and Bruce. Most were awkward and in no way indicated to a romance, just avoiding the consequences if they didn't. Thus far, through vigilante and careful precautions, Bucky had managed to escape the kissing game.

Well, his luck was bound to run out.

  
Bucky was walking into the kitchen for food, to grab something out of the fridge, when someone stumbled into him. Bucky didn't know who the figure was, but they were about to stumble and land on their ass. With a quick grab, Bucky caught the stumbler by their shoulders and righted them.

"Hey Barnes," Sam called from the other side of the kitchen, smirking. "Look up."

Bucky glanced up and sure enough, there was the damned mistletoe. Son of a bitch.

He swore under his breath. It couldn't be  _ **that**_  bad. Just one kiss, right? Bucky flicked the ball of the Santa hat the short person he had caught over so he could see their face. They were small, so it was probably Wanda or-

Oh. With the hat flipped away, Tony's startled brown eyes stared up at him. He looked groggy and still partly asleep, and he hadn't seemed to realize what was happening until Bucky pointed up.

Tony and Bucky... well, they weren't exactly  _ **enemies**_. But with everything surrounding them, they didn't speak, and might as well have been strangers. Bucky would've kissed anyone -even  _ **Sam**_ \- before Tony. It was just... too awkward.

When Tony noticed the mistletoe, he snapped awake, cussing in Italian. He spun around. "Wilson, name your price, I will pay  _ **anything**_  for you to keep your mouth shut." He promised, eyes wild.

Sam smirked. "Nah man, this is gonna be  _ **priceless**_."

Tony stared at Bucky with wide eyes, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Bucky could imagine from Sam's snickering that his expression was something similar.

After a long moment of staring, Bucky realized Tony sure as hell wasn't going to make the first move. Bucky took a deep breath. He could do this.

Bucky grabbed Tony's hips and picked him up (he was so short Bucky couldn't get to his lips otherwise) for a chaste kiss.

Well, it was _ **supposed**_  to be a chaste kiss.

After the press of lips, the taste of Tony's peppermint and mocha breath, it was...  _ **nice**_? Despite his afore hesitance, Tony seemed to get with the program and actually put forth effort in kissing Bucky. Somehow a hand wound itself into Bucky's hair, and heads tilted to deepen the kiss. The sound of Sam leaving the kitchen meant they could stop anytime now.

Bucky was sure they would stop. At some point or another.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so trash for WinterIron at this point, it's painful. Merry fuckin' Christmas.


End file.
